


Fake Couples and Real Banters

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The whole school seem to think that Draco and Harry are a couple. Neither know why they're under that impression.





	Fake Couples and Real Banters

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THE FIRST THREE LINES OF DIALOGUE IS NOT MINES. It was from a dialogue prompt on Tumblr by: the-modern-typewriter

“Everyone thinks we’re a couple,” Draco frowned as he carefully spread out the last ingredient over the cauldron before he started stirring.

It has been a while now that the rumor’s been going around and Harry has not said one word about it ever since they’ve been set up as Potion’s partners (because of the bloody Gryffindor and Slytherin partner rule). It was a good thing, though, that at this time Harry and Draco had some type of ‘truce’ which included an end to their rivalry— but that didn’t mean they couldn’t throw a few petty insults every now and then.

“I know,” Harry nonchalantly replied as he watched Draco stir.

Draco paused then looked at Harry. “You know?” He cried out in disbelief, “It doesn’t bother you?”

Harry shrugged, “Should it? Does it bother you? I mean, personally I think I could do worse as far as fake lovers go, but…”

Draco snorted and silently marked the stir as the fifth one going clockwise.

“Seriously though, I’m so tired of getting stares every time I just walk past by you, or hearing whispers and gossip about us secretly having snogging sessions in the Quidditch locker room— all that load of tripe,” Draco complained as he shuddered from the thought.

“Ah, yes I do recall our most recent encounter in the locker room. I’m a talented kisser, aren’t I?” Harry deadpanned as he raised an eyebrow.

Draco hissed and glared at Harry when he saw Lavender Brown listening in on their conversation, wide-eyed, “Shut up, you’re doing nothing but feeding the rumors.”

“Who cares? We both know we’re not a couple, it’s just a rumor,” Harry shrugged and rested his chin on him palm.

“You got that right,” Draco agreed, “I’ll start dating you when pigs fly.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in astonishment, “You can fly?”

The Slytherin scowled at him and at the joke of Harry calling him a pig.

***

Draco tried to keep his head upright for he was about to let his head smack against the book if he didn’t keep his head straight.

Merlin, he was so tired. He didn’t get a blink of sleep last night since he was up doing work due in a couple of days, so that he wouldn’t procrastinate and have days like this— where he felt like a walking dead person.

Apparently, he didn’t balance his work evenly. Draco always did more than he could handle, because his mentality of finishing homework early is, ‘the more you do now, the less you’ll have tomorrow’.

Hm, maybe he should just close his eyes for bit— a few minutes wouldn’t be bad, since he deserved it from all the effort he put into his work last night. Draco closed his eyes and rested his head more comfortably on his palm. Yeah… just a few min—

“This is studying time, not napping time,” said a voice that Draco knew way too well.

Draco growled as he opened his eyes and was met by the face of Harry Potter.

He brought his arms out from holding his head to cross his arms. “I’m not napping,” He snapped, “I’m just resting my eyes for a few minutes because I’m tired.”

“So, napping,” Harry said again.

Draco eyed over him and saw that Harry was eating a chocolate muffin very… messily. Over his books. With crumbs everywhere.

“This is studying time, not snack time,” Draco mocked as he warily flicked some of the crumbs off his side. Merlin, he had just got to Draco’s table and there were crumbs all over already!

Speaking of ‘Draco’s table’…

He narrowed his eyes at Harry and pointed at him, “I don’t remember inviting you over to disrupt my studying.”

“You mean napping?”

“Oh, let go of it already!”

The Gryffindor happily took another bite of his muffin, leaving crumbs by his mouth and the rest spilling on top of the table.

Draco rolled his eyes and gestured his hand towards Harry’s face, “Yes, continue to eat more of that muffin, so that people will wondered what type of food attacked and exploded their crumbs on the Golden Boy’s oh, so precious face of his.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “You think my face is precious?”

“It’s called sarcasm,” Draco groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Well sarcasm or not, I do agree that my face is very precious, indeed. Everyone will just want a glimpse of this attractive face of mines, won’t they?” Harry replied in a teasing voice.

Draco’s cheeks were tinged lightly with pink from behind his hands— thankfully his hands were covering his face at that moment, or he would never hear the end of Harry’s mocking.

He surrendered in their banter and Harry beamed in triumph.

“I am only letting this go because it seems as if whatever I say will only make you turn it around and flatter yourself instead,” He said stubbornly. Harry just hummed happily in reply.

By that time Harry had already wiped off the crumbs from his not precious face and swept off all of the remaining scraps on the table. Taking it as a sign that he would leave, Draco went back to his studying.

However, Harry did the exact opposite of what Draco wanted. He seemed to settle himself on the table and took out the work he needed to get on with.

Draco glared at him, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Harry replied coolly. “I’m doing my homework.”

“Well,” Draco pressed, “can you do it elsewhere? I’m trying to concentrate and your… your presence is distracting.”

Harry blinked, “Malfoy, I am literally doing my homework with no sound coming out of me, it’s basically like I’m not even there. What is it that’s bothering you? My lingering aura?”

Draco stumbled for something to shoot back but was stumped and muttered a lame, “Yes.”

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was working on his homework. “Well I’m staying,” He said, “And to keep your mouth shut from sending any more lame complaints about me staying on this table, I will help you with whatever you’re working on.”

Draco’s stubborn self grumbled, but the grumpy mood was soon replaced by gratefulness throughout the hour because Harry was, surprisingly, a good study partner.

Neither of them had noticed a group of Hufflepuff girls on a table not too far away from them, who had been watching Draco and Harry working together, while excitedly chatting about how cute their “new relationship” was.

Oh, how far the rumors have gone.

***

Their library session on the day they had free periods on the same time had because a daily weekly thing (mostly because Harry had continued to interrupt Draco’s studying/homework time, until Draco had finally stopped arguing back and accepted the fact that Harry was just going to keep on coming).

Every meeting was the same— the regular banter, Draco’s “insufferable prat” self (according to Harry), and Harry’s usual mocking.

And today was not unlike the others. Except for the fact that Harry was off in another world.

Draco could tell by the way he saw Harry stare at his book for an unbelievably long time without turning the page, or when he looked like he finally snapped out of it, only to be pulled back into dreamland again. One thing he didn’t know the reason to was why Harry was taking such deep breaths— no, Draco wasn’t staring at him to notice this, he had just happen to catch the sound Harry’s not-so discreet take in of breaths.

Harry seemed to give up on concentrating on his homework and put them back in his bag. He rested his chin on top of his palm and drummed his fingers in a row on the table.

“Is that a new scent?” Harry blurted out.

Draco’s head shot up ad furrowed his brows in the confusion. “Pardon?”

“Your cologne—body wash, whatever you’re using. Is… is that a new scent?” Harry murmured in reply, eyes glued to his tapping fingers.

It was a new scent actually. Draco had ran out of his old cologne so he bought a new one just so he could wear something for a few days until he could buy another one of the regular cologne he usually used. The scent wasn’t strong, but it was one of those that smelled nice and at the same time, didn’t give you a headache.

“Um,” Draco paused, unsure of how to carry on this conversation with such a random question, “Yes, it’s my new cologne, actually.”

Harry took in a deep breath again and said, “Oh. Okay.”

Draco stared at him. What the hell was that? Why was he acting so weird today with the daydreaming and the deep breaths that made him look like that was the only way he could breath and the abrupt question about Draco’s new smell—

Oh, bloody hell.

“It’s quite flattering to know that someone likes my scent so much that it makes them want to fantasize about it,” Draco teased with a raised eyebrow.

Harry’s eyes snapped up and his face blushed a bright red, “I was not fantasizing. I-I… okay, so your new scent calms me. So what? I had a tiring day and when I first inhaled the scent, it makes me want to bottle it up and make it into a scented candle.”

He groaned and slapped his forehead, “I’ve just gave you more information to mock me, haven’t I?”

Draco smirked, “It’ll come useful at a time.”

And on that week Draco never got to buying his regular cologne, and decided to continue using the replacement one just because Harry liked it.

But of course, Draco would never admit that out loud.

***

3 WEEKS LATER.

“Hey, Potter.”

“Hm?” Harry replied, nose buried in a Muggle novel he didn’t know he loved until Draco forced him to read it.

Draco leaned back on his chair, “You know how everyone thinks we’re a couple?” He swiftly glanced at a group of Hufflepuffs who he had just noticed today that they have been watching them the whole time.

“Mhm,” Harry hummed calmly in response, as if Draco was talking about a regular topic. Draco smiled slightly. Harry has never really cared about the rumors since the beginning unlike Draco, who took a while to finally get used to it.

Harry turned a page. Draco didn’t care if it looked like he wasn’t paying attention to him, he knew that Harry was listening to him.

Draco shifted in his seat, feeling restless. “Do you… do you maybe turn that rumor into a uh, real thing?”

This time, instead of humming or continuing to stare at his book, Harry’s eyes snapped up and his mouth curved into a grin, “Oh? Like we become an actual—”

“Couple, yes,” Draco cut in quickly and kept his eyes on his fidgeting feet.

It was only when he looked up and Harry replied with that stupid lopsided grin on his face a, “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Draco asked hopefully, biting his lip nervously.

Harry teasingly shrugged with a smile, “Maybe. Only if you won’t be a complete git. But I know it’s a part of you, so I’m giving you a chance to be only half a git.”

Draco playfully flicked him on the head. He would’ve kicked him of course, but he only had the option of being only half of a git.

**Author's Note:**

> (IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY THE SCHOOL THOUGHT DRACO AND HARRY WERE A COUPLE, KEEP ON READING.)
> 
> One question you might be wondering is how Draco went from not liking the fact that people think he and Harry are a couple to wanting to ask him out. It's hidden in there, but throughout the times that Harry squeezed himself in Draco's life, Draco started to fall for him, but I didn't write too much about the process of it.
> 
> Now the next question you're probably wondering about: Why did the school think Draco and Harry are a couple? I didn't cover this question on the story because it was (kind of) in Draco's 'view', just not in first person, and I wanted it to be that he and Harry were both clueless to why the school thought that, and they both chose to ignore it. But if you think about the story again, and look at it as if you're not in Draco's view and you're just watching Harry and Draco, the way they act to each other are somewhat like a couple. The flirting (that they are both oblivious to), them hanging out in their weekly library sessions, their banter, etc.
> 
> Anyways, this is very unlike any of my other stories but I guess I wanted to be unique about this one. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
